Alien vs Predator vs Terminator
by Dark Brother 16
Summary: They have fought on our territory before. One species has gone to Earth for thousands of years to hunt. The other species has terrorized the universe ever since they broke free of their masters' control during the time of the Aztecs. Now, in the years 2092, their epic struggle will gain another combatant, one with a steely resolve and an iron will. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis! Marco never got tired of seeing it. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation had outdone itself with this masterpiece of human engineering. As he sighed in awe,  
the fog of his breath obscured his goggles' view. He was beginning to sweat now, so he told his dog, "Fang! Let's stop here for tonight. Come on, boy."

So that's what they did. Marco set up the Research Tent, which, due to the latest in Weyland-Yutani Exploration tech, took no longer than a few minutes. This tent  
wasn't much and could deflate into a bundle small enough to fit into his already-full pack, but when it was set up, it was big enough for all of his equipment, a small stove, a cot  
and a space for Fang to lay down. Of course, when it was set up, there was some difficulty in dealing with more of the snow that tried furiously to enter throught the window  
slits and the door flaps, but it wasn't nearly as difficult as it used to be. And this made Marco smile.

He made himself some coffee after the set up was over with, gave Fang a Meat Treat, and then openned up his instruments and prepared for the log.

"This is day ninety-one of the exploration of moon number one of Planetoid designation Zeta-Bravo-Omega-seven-two-one." he began, speaking directly into what  
looked almost like a pen. "I have made yet another venture into the Majestic Canyon, and what I have found is more than pleasing. The new technology that the Company has  
integrated into the terraforming project has really exceeded expectations. I have added it to the original machine and discovered that the integration of hydrogen atoms into the  
atmosphere has increased by twenty-five percent, and that the integration of oxygen has increased by ten percent. It has gotten to the point that the artificially-introduced atoms  
of hydrogen and oxygen have made the atmosphere on this moon breathable. I was able to take my breath mask off three days ago."

Marco chuckled, feeling the weight of his age and wondering aloud to all that had changed. "Technology has sure as h*** changed since my younger days. Since  
this is my recording, I'll record this self-indulgent rave from an old man holding the recorder, so you who hear this can choose to listen or not.

"As I've said, technology has really changed since my hayday. I've been an explorer for more than fifty years, and during that time, my hair has turned grey, my skin  
has begun to wrinckle- not a lot, mind you. I'm still a good looking b******. Anyway, due to my age, I have fallen into the rut of being habitually old-fashioned. These new-  
fangled gadgets astound me, and it's because they would have been laughed at many years ago. Several years ago, terraforming would have taken decades. But now, the  
Company has made it possible to get the job done in a matter of months. Proof of that is that here on this moon, once a barren rock, has gotten to the point where snow  
has been formed by the hydrogen introduced into the sub-zero environment.

"Another testament to the technological advances of humanity is the space program. Oh boy, what an achievement it is. Because of the state-of-the-art spacecraft  
we now possess, we can travel anywhere in the galaxy we want. There is even debate now about if we will go beyond that. As the complete discovery of the surface of Earth  
began with the mingling with other civilizations, and of course the invention of ships, our space program began with the Space race of 1960's, which was the intermingling of  
two civilizations, the Americans and the Russians. But since the Weyland-Yutani Company became a success in the early twenty-first century, all Earth's civilizations took the  
next, and thankfully peaceful step toward the next stage of human history. I remember my grandfather telling me about the Earth's First Moon Landing back when I was just a  
boy. I remember my father telling me about how the Weyland-Yutani Company developed into Weyland-Yutani Industries, and I remember myself dreaming that I would one  
day be lucky enough to participate in the next big step.

"I joined back when it was still called Weyland-Yutani Industries, but it didn't stay that way for very long. As the space exploration program developed, the Company  
became Weyland-Yutani Transgalactic. And as that happenned, the hypersleep-capable vessels spread out across the Milky Way and began to colonize planets. Soon enough,  
humanity learned how to create habitable environments for themselves to live in through technology. Noone thought that it was possible back in my hayday, and there are those old  
men like me who can still hardly believe it. But now, before we could have a chance to keep up, the younger folks have created a way to do the job faster. We can live anywhere.  
Anywhere at all. We can even live in orbit around planets that are incapable of becoming habitable.

"Like Planetoid Zeta-Bravo-Omega-seven-two-one, an oceanic world with no landmass at all. The atmospheric stability of the planet was always suitable for humans,  
but there is still nothing to be terraformed. Therefore, humanity adapted. We created Atlantis, a resort so large, a city so expansive that I can see it from here, from the planet's  
moon. This multi-billion dollar project was well worth the tax dollars, let me tell you. That masterpiece is truely something to be proud of. It's an inexpensive resort and it is a  
testament to the advancements in technology mankind has made since the dawn of recorded history. A meuseum, an amusement park, a resort... I sure wish I could be there.

"But," Marco sighed again, "I am a scientist, and there is no rest for us in this job. Not that I'm complaining, though. I love my job. It pays reasonably well, and I get  
to pursue my passion of assisting in the advancement of humanity. This is Marco Ortiz, signing off."

He put the recorder away, switched the lamp off and went off to sleep.

The next morning, Marco awoke to the start of a new day, one in which he had an important job to do. He had to go back to Atlantis' Science Wing and give his  
report. It was the only time he could go there, and he was to be on a strict schedule when he arrived. He wouldn't be allowed to leave the Science Wing. Nevertheless, Marco  
was being paid for his services, so he and Fang packed up the equipment and headed off to where they left their ship.

As Marco was packing up, a booming disturbance caused Fang to howl in discomfort. A fiery ball of molten metal broke through the new atmosphere and crashed  
into the a glacier nearby.

"What the **** was that?" Marco demanded to Fang, even though he'd get no answer. "Come on, boy. Let's go check it out."

As they got close enough, Marco realised that it was a ship. But it was unlike any ship that Marco had ever seen before. It was shaped somewhat like a crab or a  
lobster with no legs or pinchers, it was an odd color, and it was fizzling a very strange energy. Whatever it was, it was most definitely not a human-crafted machine.

Suddenly, Fang began to bark insanely, almost as if he knew something evil was awaiting them. "What's the matter, Fang?"

A few short seconds later, he knew what the matter was. Out of a gaping hole in the ship crawled dozens of vomit-yellow or gross green, spider-like creatures with  
long tails. Terror silenced Fang and froze Marco to the spot. What were these things? Should they run? Before Marco had time to answer himself, two of the strange alien lifeforms  
jumped at them with amazing agility and latched themselves to the faces of the dog and his master.

Elsewhere, on a remote planet far away, a computer began to beep desperately to get the attention of the attendant, a large, reptilian humanoid with a smooth, war-  
like mask that gave the dreadlocked monster the appearance of a warrior. It grunted as it caught sight of the message on the screen- EMERGENCY! GAME HAS ESCAPED  
The reptilian man growled and clicked to its comrad, who also expressed displeasure at the message. They pressed a button on the wall near the screen, having practiced doing  
it, but never needing to until now.

An alarm sounded and nine more of the creatures entered a spacecraft that awaited them. They were armed to the teeth that they hid behind their masks, and ready  
for anything. One of them, a smaller one than the rest, tripped on another's leg as he rushed toward the ship and would have fallen, were it not for a friend with a scratched mask  
and scarred chest.

The ship powered up, ascended and rocketted off toward the disturbance.

Back on the isolated moon, Marco spluttered back to life as Fang began licking his face weakly. He coughed and grumbled, "What the h*** was that? We need to  
get out of here, now!

**So, here is another stage in the battle between Aliens and Predators that has raged for many, many years. Since 2005, in case anyone was wondering. Anyway, here are three of the major players. But what about the fourth player? What about the Terminators? Maybe they'll show up later. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

D***! They found her again. As the flashlight blinded her and she shielded her eyes, a voice told her, "Maria Cutter. Why am I not surprised?"

"Evening, officer." Maria groaned, dropping the cigarette.

The Security officer eased off the light, but he still wasn't very pleased. "This is a restricted area, Miss Cutter. Only authorized personel are allowed in the Science Wing  
and most definitely not at this hour, or down on this level. That's a violation of the Maintanence Code, Section Three, Clause twelve. And you've violated the Atlantis Health Code,  
Section One, Clause Three. 'No smoking is permitted at any time outside the designated areas indicated on the Atlantis Map.' "

"So take me in, then." she suggested.

The Security officer didn't think it was funny at all, as Maria knew he wouldn't. "I'm going to have to."

Her oh-so familiar carbon-glass cell! How she almost missed it at times. Having spent half her life in and out of prison, Maria knew how to get comfortable in one of  
these at any time. She would have to, because this time, she'd be kept there for up to four weeks, because while these charges were minor, they were also repeated by her. She  
had quite a record. Oh well, she might as well get used to whatever life gave her before... before it ended. And with that painful reminder, tears came to her amber eyes.

After six hours in her cell, she recieved a visitor. It was another Security officer, named Craig Chambers. He found a seat outside the cell and turned to face her.

"So," he groaned as his aging structure creaked and he got comfortable enough, "what was it this time?" He read off the holopad and answered himself. "'Smoking in  
a restricted area of the Science Wing's lower levels.' You don't seem to have any trouble finding ways to exercise your most self-destructive quality, Maria."

Maria wasn't in the mood to play this game now. "I've heard this lecture too many times, Craig. It doesn't work."

"I know." he answered, shifting his seedy figure in his chair. "But I'm supposed to give it. Now, what happenned? You usually don't smoke unless something is wrong  
with you."

Maria paused before she said, "I've gotten word that my mother has died back on one of the Mars Colonies."

"Oh." Craig hesitated. "I'm sorry to hear that. But that's still no excuse-"

"To ruin my life?" she snapped. "It's my life, Craig. I know how badly I'm ****ing it up. I- I'm just not satisfied here. I don't like life here on Atlantis."

Surprised, Craig asked, "Why? Gourmet meals are served every morning, noon and night. There's so much human history kept here, scientific advances being made.  
Everything that will advance our civilization is happenning here. We're safe from all invasion, almost every disease that used to be common is dead because of what we have done here. Anyone would gladly give away their  
own left arm for a few moments here."

"I'd rather," Maria elaborated, "be doing something exhilerating. Like join the Marine Corps, or explore new and dangerous worlds. I'm not meant to be a pampered  
patron like everyone else here. I'd rather live life to the fullest, have a new experience every day. Not this." She rapped her knuckle on the glass cell. "Not Atlantis."

Craig gazed into her eyes and realized that it was a lost cause. So he labored up out of the chair and told her, "Well, I'm sorry Maria, but you'll be staying here in this  
cell for the next four weeks. You ****ed your life up, alright. You are right, you could be so much more."

George Baines simply could not believe his luck! He had finally managed that pay raise, and now he could afford to do something with his family. And, of course, he  
chose to take them to Atlantis for a few weeks. It was what he had hoped to do ever since he heard about the place, back on his honeymoon twenty years ago. And now, with  
his son, his daughter and his wife, he could actually do it.

He stepped out of the shuttle with his family, luggage in hand and imaginations running wild.

"Hey dad." George's energetic son Jonny asked him hopefully. "After we get our stuff in the hotel room, can we go down to the pools so I can practice for the contest?"

George's wife, Rosie, answered instead. "No, because we need to hear the rules and regulations presentation first."

"Aw, mom." Jonny groaned.

"That'll only take about three quarters of an hour, though." George insisted. "I can take you down after that."

Jonny cheered and Rosie gazed lovingly at George with a "you're-way-nicer-than-me" look. This was more or less true. George was more lax when it came to the rules,  
but that didn't mean he loved his children any more or less than he knew Rosie did. They just had different ways of showing it. Rosie was a stricter parent, but that only thinly masked  
the fact that she was insanely loyal to her own family.

At the same time, their daughter, Lorraine, struggled with her luggage as she appeared beside them. "I need help." she gasped.

"Lorraine." Rosie shook her head critically. "Now do you understand why we told you not to pack all of these books?"

The girl gazed through her oval glasses with scandal written in her eyes. "I couldn't do that! I need these books."

"Why?" Rosie never really appreciated classical literature herself. "The Three Muskateers? Uncle Tom's Cabin? Little Women? Why do you need these?"

"I think it's fine, dear." George told her. "Our daughter has brains as well as beauty, and that's sure to attract all the boys."

Lorraine blushed, but Rosie told her husband, "Maybe, but she is socially awkward. Boys aren't always as well versed."

Jonny huffed sarcastically and wandered off to read the Atlantis Map and find the swimming pools.

A few persons behind this family, a troop of young adults beheld the magnitude of the resort and dealt with the excitement in various ways. A large jock with ginger hair carbbed for a short girl with pale hair, who pushed him away and snapped, "Cut it out, Mark, you creap!"

Mark laughed. "Aw, come on, Luna. Look at all this groovy stuff around here. This is like a vacation! The perfect time to hook up with the best-looking guy in school."

"In your dreams, jerk." chimed Luna's sister Ebony. "You're the rudest m*********er in all Uranus. Now get lost."

His advances spurned yet again, Mark stomped off to pick on Piers, the English boy who was easilly the valedictorian in their class. Two other students, a tall, gangly boy named Larry and a black girl named Harriet, came over to the sisters, and Larry said to them, "You could always just accept his offer, you know."

"No way." Luna retorted. "He has been with more girls than anyone else at school, and he always dumps them when he gets what he wants."

"You're welcome to go out with him, though." Ebony joked to Larry, making them chuckle.

Harriet changed the subject to Atlantis itself. "So, here we are. I can't wait to get over to the Museum and choose my project. Anyone already have ideas on what they're going to do?"

"No, not really." Luna told her offhandedly. "We'll find out when we get there."

"You'll have to." Harriet insisted. "This project is going to be seventy percent of our grades, and-"

"It's okay, Harriet." Ebony told her warmly. "You'll get an excellent grade. You always do."

"Thanks for the concern, though." Larry told her.

He chucked the manuscript, his life's work, into the fireplace in frustration. Under normal circumstances, he would never have done that. He'd never have even considered it! But it was not even worth it anymore. It never was, apparently.

"Is there a problem, Mr O'Ryan?" carried the dangerously cool voice of Security Chief Craig Chambers.

"Yeah, there's a ****ing problem, Chambers." the Scottish man roared back. "They turned it down! I just waisted twenty years of me life."

Chambers stared at him blankly for a moment, then indicated that O'Ryan should sit. After the disgruntled failed author did so, he asked him, "So, what will you do?"

He sighed before saying, "I don't know. I came to Atlantis for inspiration, and to submit me manuscript. Neither of those worked, so I'll just stay here and jot down a new manuscript. There's no way anyone will accuse me of plagerism if I do that."

"Depends." Chambers told him. "We already had a few authors draw inspiration from our resort."

"***d*** it!"

Meanwhile, as the passengers continued to exit their shuttle, a second transport appeared in the sky and descended innocently toward the landing pads. As it landed, curious security guards approached it with metal detectors and similar equipment to see if everything was safe. But before they had the chance to do any meaningful searches, the ramps lowered and several dozens of armed men exitted and opened fire on them.

The pedestrians bolted for cover as the remaining security guards drew their weapons. But their sidearms were puny compared to the guns that the terrorists had brought. As they fought valiantly but couldn't surpress the attack, Craig Chambers emerged from the bar and told a junior officer with red hair, "We need to engage the Supernet, now!"

"It already has been, sir." the young man replied. He was acting very strangely. His movements were unnaturally stiff and his voice was slightly monotonic. As Chambers looked on, a stray bullet struck the "young man" in his eye. The kid turned back toward the attackers and revealed a red, mechanical eye.

Suddenly, various citizens and security guards emerged from the crowd and openned fire on the terrorists. They were shrugging off damage and getting several parts of their bodies shot off to reveal metalic underarmor and wires. These were Terminators, the very machines that caused Earth to become a barren world.

The Terminators pushed forward and killed several of the terrorists, backing them up against the water. One man pulled out a rocket launcher and fired, destroying at least four Terminators in the effort. But immediately after that, a fat Terminator that had its left arm missing lumbered forward with a shotgun in its remaining hand and shot him into the water.

All of the remaining terrorists, eight in number, laid down their weapons. One of them, a relatively young guy, told them feebly, "Okay, we surrender. We surrender!"

"Stand down!" Chambers called out. Instantly, the Terminators lowered their weapons, save for a few that kept their weapons aimed at the prisoners. Chambers stared at the terrorists venomously and told the machines, "Take them to the brig."

**So that's where the Terminators come in. What happened to the Aliens? It will come into play soon.**

**Please leave a Review. Enjoy!**


End file.
